


Middle Musings

by CJSpooks



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy wonders about her boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Musings

The Middleman put the car in park and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dubbie. Bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Make sure to be freshly showered in a clean uniform and don’t forget to eat breakfast.”

Wendy nodded and exited the car. “Sure, Boss.”

Wendy waved as The Middleman, her boss (A.K.A. “sexy boss man” or “pillow lips,” in the words of Lacey), drove away in the middlemobile. She shrugged and made her way inside.

It was hard not to see him as an alien of some sort. No one in this decade talked like that. No one had such high morals and such bravery. But he did. He wasn’t an alien at all; he was a human man, an ex-Navy SEAL, pretty much an overall bad-ass living by the most squeaky-clean standards. It was refreshing in this harsh world, but it set him apart. Hell, the nature of their work already did that, but Wendy had a hard time thinking of him in any sort of outside-of-work context. He was special, in another category, one labeled “superhuman hero.” He was the man that everyone could count on, believe in, and aspire to. But it was kind of funny how no one actually knew him. He was the true definition of enigma.

She hung up her jacket, pulled off her tie and became plain ol’ Wendy Watson again. The plain ol’ Wendy Watson the artist, which was different than Wendy “Dubbie” Watson, the middle…partner to The Middleman. She wondered if he went back to HQ and did the same, putting away the middlepersona and became…whoever he actually was in actuality.

She’s known him for many, many days and still didn’t know his name. It bothered her sometimes, since he rested on this level of comfort and intimacy living a dangerous life (because of the job), even getting to call her “Dubbie” instead of Wendy. But the titles of “Boss” and “The Middleman” perfectly suited his…perfection. He was an ideal. If she found out his name it wouldn’t be the same. He’d be Bruce Wayne or Clark Kent, which are pretty lame names anyway. So Wendy didn’t ask him his name. She let The Middleman keep his true identity to himself and stay perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago, unsure of whether this was a completed piece or if more would develop...there is a possibility of more, but not at this moment.


End file.
